A Certain Love
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: She's the cheery Favorite maid of Twin Pincess's Kairi and Namine and is always trying to keep them out of trouble.And when Namine catches the eye of a certain boy, Lilu is mistakenly taken in her place and is in for one hell of a bit! Vampfic


"Lulu!" Maid Superior called, turning around from helping the cooks to the younger girl. She gave the girl wary smile, "Go find Princess Kairi and Princess Namine for me, alright? It's almost night time, and they need to get ready for the ball."

"Yes Ma'am!!!" Lilu said, saluting her superior before turning and running out of the kitchen.

She had a dress that ended at the tops of her knee's, so she ran even faster than she was ever allowed to. Servants stood out of her way, knowing how urgent her expression was that it was important. She was soon out of the castle doors and trotting into the famous Rose Maze. She knew that the twins would be in there, it was more instinct than anything.

And, right in the heart of the garden, sat the twins with their Attendants and servants standing around, waiting for a order.

Kairi, the older one with short red hair and captivating blue eyes. Namine, the younger one with blonde hair and equally captivating blue eyes. With beautiful gowns that were fit for their Princess's role, they were sitting across each other, having tea on the fancy little tea table and chatting. Kairi noticed the huffing girl first, and smiled.

"Hello, Lulu." Namine greeted, smiling. "The tea is just the right temp, and you can even have some cakes."

"Yes, Lulu!" Kairi chimed in, smiling as well. "Come have tea with us!"

Lilu nodded her head before approaching them, smiling back at them and sitting on the one other seat available. She took one slice of Lemon cake and nodded at the nice man servant, smiling at him before turning her attention to the twins.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the castle, getting ready for tonight's party?" Namine asked, swallowing some tea. "Why are you here?"

"Oooh, I love sea salt tea~!" Kairi cooed, not paying attention to her younger sisters' questions.

Lilu secretly stuck out her tongue and didn't touch the tea. She had never liked tea, not when she was 8, and not now, 7 years later. She stood up and put her hands on the small tea table, startling the two.

"I'm sorry, your highness's……But," Lilu said, tilting her head and smiling. She pointed up to the sky, and the two looked up as well. "As you can see, it's almost twilight. And I would be in the deepest of trouble if you guys are out here alone when the lamps come on."

"Yes! That's true!" Kairi said, then gasped. "Oh no! We're gonna be late to the party, Nami!"

"Oh, your right. We should go this instant." Namine said, taking another sip of tea. Lilu sighed in relief, Namine was always the calmer one of the two. Namine landed her eyes on Lilu, who gulped and put her hands off of the table. "Will you help us both get ready, Lulu?"

"Y-Yea-I mean!…Yes!" Lilu said, trying to keep her smile on her face. "If you want me to. It'll be my pleasure."

"Good." Namine said, returning the smile before snapping her fingers.

The two attendants pulled their trays out from behind their backs and started to pile up the tea set and the little cakes up from the table. Kairi hoped out of her seat and clung onto Lilu's left hand with both of hers. Namine elegantly scooted out of her chair and put her arm through Lilu's free arm. Lilu let them do this, she was used to them hanging on her.

Now, if she was a maid, she would get scolded for being in favor of the twins. And if she was a lady in waiting, she wouldn't be wearing commoner clothing. Lilu didn't know what kind of person she was to the Kind king and the slightly bossy queen. Maybe she was a Lady In Waiting, just that she's a orphan with no noble blood and still worked with Servants and the cooks. After how many years the three have been together she should know her place in the Kingdom. But, whatever.

She didn't know why the two liked her so much. She's childish looking, and she wasn't close to as pretty as they were. She had no figure, or she just chooses not to wear outfits that show it, and at times she just wants to break down in a flailing heap. But they liked her anyway.

"Lulu!"

Lilu was knocked out of her thought to Kairi's voice. Lilu turned to the left to see that Kairi was gone, and was running up the stairs. She was surprised that Namine was still on her arm, and sighed in relief. She then realized that Kairi was sea salt high, and started to pull her arm out of Namine's.

"Miss Kairi! Come back here!" Lilu said, running after the laughing Redhead.

Namine picked up her skirts and followed the running Lilu, a monotone look on her face as she did. And soon Kairi lead them to the Princess's unbelievably large room.

"Come on, we have to hurry and get dressed!" Kairi said, kicking off her heels and running into their walk in closet.

Lilu sat on their inhumanly bed as Kairi started to throw out millions of their dresses out of the closet. Namine kept guard at the door, shooing away maids who wanted to help and said Lilu was going to help them. And, three minutes later, a huge pile of clothes was around Lilu on the bed and Kairi came out with two ball gowns.

"Here's mine!" Kairi said, holding up a elegant purple and white gown. She then pulled a pale light blue dress out from her back. "And this will be Nami's! Aren't they cute?"

"U-uh, Hai!" Lilu said, bowing her head. She then got up and dusted off her hands, sighing before rolling up her sleeves. "Okay! Let's hurry up and get you into your corsets and then to your dresses!"

"Aaaw, do we have to wear corsets?!" Kairi whined while Namine started to undress.

"Yep!" Lilu said, pulling out the corsets with a smile. Namine and Kairi shivered, and Lilu blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "So, who want's to go first? Come on, if we don't hurry up you'll be late and I'll get in trouble! And I really don't want to deal with the swaps on the head from the Maid Superior."

-:-

Lilu looked at the childish eyes that looked back at her.

The girl in front of her was wearing a black knee high dress with long sleeves that were too big and almost covered her hands. The design of delicate white flowers were sewed from the right neck hem to the end of the sleeve. She had long blonde hair that was lighter than Namine's with a black lace headband and hazel gold eyes.

Yep, she was looking at herself.

"I…can't…_believe _you made me wear this." Lilu said, glaring at her own reflection.

Nai, the maid who nearly tacked her to wear it, smiling in apology. "I'm sorry, Lulu. But Princess Kairi ordered you to wear this. Princess Namine said it's 'Payback for making us wear those corsets'. Hehe, the twins are so cute when they're mad, don't you think?"

"Oh really?" Lilu said, running her hand through her hair. She then started to head out of the room. "Now I'm going to go help the cooks with the meal."

"Oh, no you don't!" Lilu was pulled back into the hallway. She turned around and saw the Superior Maid, smiling down at her. Lilu gulped, Superior never smiled unless you. "Miss Kairi ordered you to appear at the ball. Now, I recommend you go~!"

"B-But I don't-" Superior's gaze sharpened and Lilu gulped again. She then let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright. I'll go, I'll go! Sheesh, why does this happen to me?!"

Lilu walked out of the room and towards the direction of the ball room. While she was making the long trip through the castle, she took her time and started to stroll, looking around the old place.

The Castle is probably the most elegant Castle Lilu had ever seen. Well, it's been the first and probably the last castle she will ever see.

It was big and if you don't know your way around you'll get lost for a couple of hours or even a day. The floor was marble, and the chandeliers that hung overhead were huge and filled with delicate crystals that are just threatening to fall on your head. It was large and filled with elegant but priceless and old heirlooms scattered around the Castle. And the outside was filled with flowers and trees, Oooh it's so beautiful.

"LULU!"

Lilu squeaked when she saw Hisoka, one of her Man Servant friends, running towards her and smiling. Lilu sighed in relief, thankful it wasn't a noble, and looked up when Hisoka stopped in front of her.

"Hi, Hisoka." Lilu said, tilting her head and smiling.

"Wow~ Lulu." Hisoka said, looking at her up and down before whistling. "You look pretty! I mean, whoa! You wear dresses and all, but….you should wear these kind of dresses for now on! I mean, who ever thought you have a figure?!"

"Do you want to live to see another plate of food?!" Lilu asked, glaring up at Hisoka.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hisoka smiled and waved his hands in front of him as a sign of defeat. He patted Lilu's head and she blushed a light pink, pouting. "Are you finally going to a party?"

"It's not like I wanted to, you know." Lilu said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "Miss Kairi ordered me to get into this dress and appear before her. Man! Sometimes I feel like people just like to pick on me! Oh, whenever I think about it my head just spins in confusion and I nearly faint."

"Now, we won't need that." Hisoka said, laughing. "You're the luckiest girl I've ever met, you know. Being a orphan and all, and being favored by both the twins and the king."

"Yeah, I know I'm lucky." Lilu said, nodding. She smiled fondly, her hazel eyes growing distant. "I know……"

Hisoka stared down at her for a second before putting his hand on the top of her head and rustling it her hair. Her eyes widening while he messed up her hair and her headband almost falling out of her hair completely.

"Well, if your done trying to make me look even more stupider than I already look……" Lilu started, running her hand through her hair and putting the headband back on, "I think I need to go before Miss Kairi calls for me, and makes a fit out of it."

"Okay, Lulu." Hisoka said, smiling and turning on his heel.

He waved over his shoulder before walking away in his mysterious way. Lilu turned away as well, facing the double doors of the ballroom. She sighed and took a deep breath in. She was so nervous, she had never been in the ball room before. Once she mustered all of her confidence, she slipped into the ballroom.

The chandelier was the grandest thing ever made, and it lit the whole room so much Lilu squinted just to see where she was going.

The music was elegant but fast and catchy. Wine was in the noble's hands and beautiful woman on their arms, their necks having weights called jewels and diamonds. Their long skirts twirled in circles around them while they danced in circles, took a few steps, then twirled once again. And the people standing around were gossiping like crazy, out in the open like no one was listening in and planning some kind of blackmail.

But no one would know who's who, because they were all wearing masks that covered their eyes. There was a thin cloth on the eye slivers as well, thin enough for you to see out of but thick enough to not see the eyes that belonged to the body.

"Okay! Now I need to find the Miss's and I'll be on my way~!" Lilu said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

She looked around the place filled with masked eyes and different colored hair, and didn't see Namine's beautiful blue dress nor Kairi's outstanding red hair. And also, she didn't see any servants she recognized. So she wandered around, her head down and hoping no one noticed her.

"Lulu!" She heard someone whisper, and she looked up.

There stood Ivy, another one of her best friends in the Castle. She had short black hair that flipped in and dashing ice blue eyes. She wore the maid uniform that was used for servers of the party, so she was probably getting wine for someone. She smiled as Lilu trotted over to her, Ivy then dragged her to a quiet corner behind a pillar where no one would see them.

"Lulu, your wearing a pretty dress!" Ivy whispered, smiling happily. "And you have a figure, too!"

Lilu sweat dropped, but forced a smile on her face. "Yeah…So, do you know where the Highness's are? I've been looking for them everywhere, and I don't know where they would be."

"Oh! The Princess's are out in the Rose Garden Maze with these two really handsome boys~!" Ivy said, adding a happy giggle after. Lilu tilted her head as Ivy continued. "You know, I heard that the boys are sons of another King! And that they're all betrothed to another!"

"Ivy, you can't believe everything you overhear." Lilu said, putting her hands behind her back. She blinked. _Are the Miss's betrothed? The would've told me if they were sometime._

"Like I care, Lulu!" Ivy said, waving Lilu's advice off into the air. "It sounds interesting, so I just had to tell someone right away! Oh! And Princess Kairi already likes her masked man, and I don't know about Princess Namine. She still has her calm princess look on her face. Oh~ But their all hitting it off! OhmyGod! And-"

"Eve!" Lilu said, her head spinning again. She couldn't handle all of the info and the talking and the eavesdropping all at once. She shook her head and sighed. "Just, tell me where they are. Please? I want to go back to my room as fast as I can."

"Alright." Ivy said, taking a deep breath. "They're in the garden. Were you listening to what I was even saying?"

"Yeah, I was." Lilu said, looking out from behind the pillar. She then went back to hiding. "Alright, I'm gonna go now. Wish me luck out there!"

"Why not walk behind the pillars?" Ivy asked, tilting her head a little. "I mean, sure, you'll see a couple or two making out behind them. But it's better than trying to get picked up by stuck up and perverted nobles who think young girls are just walking sex objects, right?"

Ivy laughed and Lilu blushed a light pink. She then said goodbye and started to walk past the pillars in a fast walk. Ivy was right, some people do make out behind the pillars. The pillars are huge in height and length, so it's perfect to hide, or in this case…… Lilu shook her head and continued to walk straight ahead.

And soon she was at the glass double doors that lead her to the the garden. She slipped out quietly to see that small groups were standing outside, under the light of the lamps and talking. She even saw some walk into the Rose Maze, and followed them in. She knew that if they weren't out there mingling, that they would be at their other favorite place. The Heart of the whole place, where no one could find them.

Lilu leaned down and untied the ribbon that connected her ankle to her heels, she felt like she was going to break her ankle and crack her head open. She wasn't very balanced to begin with, anyway. With her head up in the clouds, she involuntarily started to fin her way deeper into the dark Maze.

Her mind was brought back down when she heard a rustle in the roze walls and stopped in her tracks. She looked around, and heard another rustle. She gulped, and then started to go into a jog. _Uh oh. I knew I shouldn't have gone alone!_

And then, in the mist of her running, she saw light coming up ahead. She sighed in relief and stopped jogging, and turned a corner.

There was the princess's, sitting on the little tea table and talking to taller and very handsome looking men.

The one next to Kairi had spiky hair and the white mask over his eyes, but you could still tell he kind of had a baby face. The one next to Namine was taller with white hair that went down his neck, and you cold tell he was muscular. They were both wearing expensive looking tux's, and they had this elegant sence to them. You could easily mistake them as Royals. But Lilu knew they were the real thing_, Call it instinct?_

"Lulu!" Kairi said, once again seeing her before anyone else. "There you are!"

"We've been waiting."

Kairi left the brunette's side and went to Lilu, hugging her arm and pulling her to the table. Kairi smiled. "This is Lulu, guys!"

"I'm Lilu, nice to meet you." Lilu said, clueless on what was going on.

"It's about time we saw who you are." Whity said, a smirk on his lips. "Why would you make your Highness's wait for you?"

Lilu huffed. He was a arrogant prince. _Great! Another person that think their high and mighty! _She already didn't like him. She looked over to the brunette one, who was smiling at her kindly. She knew she would like him, because he didn't make a crud comment like Whitey did.

"Not to ruin your conversation," Lilu started, looking up at the sky and growing evern more worried. "But, you really should get back inside. Or at least closer to the Castle. You don't know what's lurcing around these gardens."

"Miss Lilu's right." Brunette said, standing up from his chair. Namine and Whitey sighed, and got up as well. Lilu smiled as they complied, and walked behind them as they started to head back. She could hear the conversation at hand.

"Are they're really vampires in your Kingdom?!?" She heard Kairi asked, shocked beyong belief.

"Yeah, and they attack pretty girls at night!" she heard Whitey say in a spooky voice.

Lilu sighed. _Great! Just give Kairi nightmares and leave the sleepless night to me!_

"But don't worry, Princess Kairi." Brunette said, sounding like a coragous prince. "We'll protect you, now matter what! Right??!"

Lilu smiled. Or maybe Kairi'll be sound asleep and Lilu could have enough sleep to last her years.

-:-

"Lulu?"

Lilu stopped in mid-step and flinched. _Almost out the door!_ She turned around to the two princess's.

Kair was still scared after the party and whined at Lilu and Namine until they both agreed to let her sleep with Namine tonight. So Kairi was on the right, Namine on the left. Lilu closed the door and walked back in, sitting on Kairi's side of the bed.

"Yes, Miss Kairi?" Lilu asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you……Do you believe in Vampires?"

"Oh my god, not this again, Kairi!" Namine said, rolling to her other side and putting a pillow over her head. "I want to go to sleep already, no more talking about vampires! Sheesh……"

"So, do you?" Kairi asked, ignoring her sister.

Lilu looked up at the canopy top of the bed and thought. Soon she looked back down and smiled comfortingly at Kairi. "Well, I guess I do believe in vampires. But I've never seen one before ever. Don't worry about it, Miss. If a Vampire comes here, I'll beat the snot out of him with a vase before he could lay a fang on you or Namine, alright?"

"Alright!" Kairi smiled and noded, then decided to change the subject. "You know, you looked very pretty tonight."

"Yeah!" Namine said. Lilu sweat dropped, _So you were listening… _"I never knew you had a figure before!"

"Oh Really?" Lilu asked, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"You looked like a……Oh, what is it?" Namine asked herself as she tried to think. She then snapped her fingers. "Oh! I remember now. You look like a little Marionette."

"Yes! Like a little doll!" Kairi said, nodding her head and smiling. "You looked like a life sized porcelain Marionette. You should wear those kind of dresses more often, instead of that common dress you wear and that jacket that you hide yourself in!"

Lilu gave them a little forced smile before getting up and running a hand through her hair. She walked to the open double doors that lead to Namine's balcony. _Didn't I close this a little while ago? _Lilu asked herself as she closed it and locked it, drawing the long curtains over them. She walked to the door.

"Good night, you two!" Lilu said, closing the door before she could get a answer.

She yawned, scratching the back of her head like a little boy would. Since none of the nobels that were staying the night were out and about at this time at night, she didn't have to worry about the Kingdoms "Reputation" or whatever. Lilu soon got into her room and closed her door behind her, sighing in relief.

Lilu's room was empty of any people, having a bed and a couple of dressers with a closet and a balcony. Her room wasn't as big as Namine's or Kairi's, but it was bigger than the normal Maid's quarters. She was lucky she had her own room, because if she didn't...She would've screamed her head off and pounced at the person who made the next little comment about her body.

Since she changed out of that horrid dress and into her undershirt and shorts, she was happy and ready to tackle her dreams head on! But first she had do put out her clothes for tomorrow, like she did every night. She whistled as she started to prepare herself for the morning, putting out her jacket and dress once more.

She then hopped into the bed and cuddled against one of her many pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

-:-

The balcony doors opened in Namine's room, and a black figure flew in an landed on the floor with a small 'tap' of their shoe. The figure made it's way towards the bed where the two girls slept, stopping to look at Kairi and then went to Namine's side.

It leaned down and a gloved hand touched Namine's face.

"Princess……"

In the darkness, a small smirk appeared. And so did a little pair of fangs.

-:-

**Whelp, this is the first chapter. It's kinda short, in my opinion. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Characters, only mine. So Please review. I want to know what I can do to make this a success X)**

**~Serine**


End file.
